Hitto Tamaga
Hitto Tamaga (玉賀必人, Tamaga Hitto) is the main Protagonist's character of Crash B-Daman. His current B-Daman is Justice Ifrit. Appearance Hitto Tamaga has black hair with five prominent red spikes of hair at the front, and orange eyes. He wears his signature headband, which is colored blue and yellow with a hairpin with two pearls that look much like B-Dama. Hitto wears a red t-shirt with a white vest and matching red gloves. On his gloves he has white pads, he also wears tan shorts and a brown utility belt. He wears white shoes with red and yellow straps and designs. Personality Hitto is a lonely and very unfortunate boy. But, he always stays in his upright attitude. He characteristics are much like that of Yamato Delgado of Battle B-Daman being always happy and rarley discouraged. He is very close to his family always missing his father and being very friendly with his cousin Nana. Hitto is also very nervous and guity always apologizing and over worrying about things. All of these attributes also give Hitto a strength to be the great B-Der he is. Crash B-Daman Hitto debuts in Crash B-Daman heading to his house for his eleventh Birthday, he is shown to be very accident prone when he keeps crashing into things and constantly apoligizing for his problems. He heads home to find only his cousin Nana celebrating his birthday but instead of being sad he is gratefull and the two celebrate his birthday. Though before the party Hitto calls for his They are interrupted by Hitto's long lost father's gift, his new B-Daman Magnum Ifrit. He and Nana head to the B-Da Center where they find a fair opponent for Hitto to face name Hinzo. This is also where he meets Konta who helps him equip for the battle. Without any proper training Hitto simply embarress himself and is easily defeated by Hinzo in a Crash Tower Battle. Later on with the help of Konta he trains with Magnum Ifrit. He challeges Hinzo again, Hitto starts off slow but eventually knocks down Hizo's tower with one powerful shot. The next day Hitto is challenged by Hizo's partener Masawa to come and meet Team Black Horse. Hitto then goes off to train where he meets Konta once again and Konta tells him to visit Mr. Uika to better equipt his B-Daman. He then heads back to the B-Center to challege Team Black Horse, here Konta joins him to challnge them to a tag team crash tower match. Trivia *Hitto have 2 similitaries of 2 heroes from the Beyblade Metal Saga, Ginkga Hagane and Zyro Kurogane **Hitto sightly resembles to Gingka **Hitto's B-Damans represent the mythical beast Ifrit, like Zyro's Samurai Ifrit W145CF *He has many similiarites to Yamato Delgado **They are both the same age **They are both always happy and messing around **They both start out as amateur B-Da Players and rise to the top of the B-Daman world. **They both recieve their first B-Daman on their 11th birthday *His birthday is on August 10 *In the manga, he is shown to be capable of wielding not two, but three B-Damans at once (two in his hands, and one in his mouth). *His given name (必人 Hitto) means Inevitable person, befitting his reckless personality. It's also a pun for the English term "Hit" which is part of the full title of the series (Bakyuu HIT! Crash B-Daman). On the other hand, his family name (玉賀 Tamaga) means Great ball. *Hitto mainly uses Red-colored Marbles like Enju but he has also been seen using four different types of Marbles in the series **Green-tint "B-Chim" Marbles that were being mined for the Dark Lizards by the Miners of Miners' Town **Rainbow Stone Island's "Prayer Stone" which were made by the East Villagers to defeat the West Villagers in the island's most decisive battle **The green-tint marbles that had been attached to his hairpin all the time which were powerful enough to save the life of Jubee Sanada. **.97 Caliber Grenade Shots during critical moments, usually as a Finisher Gallery Hitto and Ifrit.png|Hitto & Magnum Ifrit on the Intermission Screen 4882067.jpg 4882065.jpg 456789.png 1101162031aa976288f747497f.jpg Hittoreference.jpg|Hitto's official reference art Hitto inlove with kodoh ep9.png Hitto01.jpg Hitto02.jpg Hitto03.jpg Hitto04.jpg Hitto05.jpg Hitto06.jpg Hitto07.jpg|Hitto with Justice Ifrit Hitto08.jpg Hitto09.jpg Hitto10.jpg Hitto11.jpg Hitto12.jpg Hitto13.jpg Hitto14.jpg Hitto15.jpg Hitto16.jpg Hitto17.jpg Hitto018.png Hitto019.png Hitto020.png Hitto21.png Hitto22.png Hitto24.png Hitto25.png Hitto26.png Category:Characters Category:Crash B-Daman Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes